1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projecting a two-dimensional image of high quality especially in color.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to project a two-dimensional image on a projection surface based on a pair of scan mirrors which oscillate in mutually orthogonal directions to scan a laser beam over a raster pattern comprised of a plurality of scan lines. However, the known image projection systems project the image with curved scan lines, thereby imparting to the image a distortion which is difficult to correct electronically.